mhftfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest
Powerdaker ='INTRODUCTION'= NPC's picture below these are located in the center of the town called Town Square *'Strong Species Quests'. High level quests for the really badass hunters. *'Frontier Missions' 期間限定任務 Categories: Frontier, Elder dragon, Special, Extra quest. All of these quests have a weekly rotation except for the "hunter school" quests in special category. Schedule:http://mhf.hangame.com/popup/questSchedule.nhn *'Hunter's Quests'. These quests are always available and higher level missions are offered. *'Seasonal (프리=free)Quests Upper' 上位任務 The quests offered by this girl depends on the season and all of them have a level requirement of 31+. Some monsters are only available through her. *'Seasonal (프리=free)Quests Lower' 下位任務 As above, but quests range from HR 1 to 22. *'Urgent/Invasion' 官方任務 You have to talk to this old fart(Guild Master) for your Urgents and to fight the Invasion monsters. *'Tutorial Quests' 初次任務 Easy low level quests. Item rewards are useful items for low rank hunters(such as potions) instead of monster parts. However they give low xp( at rank 2 you can do seasonal dosfango for 120 XP, and at rank 5 many new quests open up including kut ku which are worth ~300 XP(the first quest kut ku are worth 100)). *'Special Event'. This npc gives special event quests. THIS NPC ALSO gives quests which can be accessed by purchasing the 3-day course(this course is cash shop; it lasts 3 days and rewards lots of money and parts). *'Hunter Event'. This npc gives quests in which you battle other hunters in a contest of who can finish the chosen quest first(there are also special versus traps which are in the supply box in the quests and affect other hunters if they trigger them; the position(s) of the enemy hunter(s) in quest is(are) represented by simple circle head/triangle body avatars). You can bet money and versus tickets in these quests, winner takes all.THIS NPC IS ALSO for getting the ???????? item by redeeming donated points(towards the event type donation) or doing quests or something(I'm not really sure since Eigo(doodlechama) destroyed the guild and your guild has to be rank 3 before you can get these items from this npc). The ?????? item can be used to make special weapons and armor and is the delivery objective of "guild pugi development plan"(pugi upgrades?) and some quest called "hammer test in rainforest"(not sure about the latter two uses either because I haven't been able to do it, but these quests are always on the last page or second to last page of frontier category). *'Monster Arena & Manage Monsters'. PvP (pokémon) battles. *'Monster Arena Supplies'. Here you can buy horns to give your pet commands in pvp battles etc. *'Hunter Drill Hall & Rewards'. Practice quests give you preset equipment to defeat monsters with. Finish these quests for training points for which you can purchase Coins and Weapon Tickets. These are important later when you reach the higher levels. ='Other NPC's'= 獵團任務 - Guild quests, only available with lvl 4(or 3?) guild 商隊任務 - Caravan quests Fat lady at top left beside the shop girl - for buying of ingredients and cooking of meals for party Mexican guy - for furnitures old man near mexican guy - sells some ingredients and provides combination service for a fee counter lady beside the front steps - everyday quests counter lady to the right of the above - festival related, not out yet man behind counter at far right of the map - guild guy man standing in front of gates near the main entrance - entrance to caravan area 2 of the tents at the far left of the map - haircuts, code redemption girl behind counter at faaaaaaaar left of the map - shooting gallery, can earn points to buy stuff, but i find it pretty pointless The Main Picture above is an example of the Newbie Quest when you select all first options. It's an easy quest go ahead and give your first quest a shot. The only thing I can tell you about quests and general items is that the symbol is the same as other monster hunter games. I bet you can figure it out your self just by looking at the picture and "Rare 1", 2.. etc.. ='FIRST QUEST'= You should go to Tutorial Quest NPC 'where you start your training basically. You earn money but not hunter rank points. After her chit-chat you will go to this pane window. Just select the first one. And then the first option again. ''NOTE: PICTURE BELOW DISCRIBES THE FOLLOWING *First option' is just general quest like gathering how to hunt and stuff''. You will be provided with their weapon and armor and anything you gather here will not go to you item box or your inventory. Which means if you planing to restock your own supply, DON'T use this quest. SAME AS SECOND OPTION. *''Second option is the weapons training. Diffrent quest, diffrent weapon. Try them all see what wapon fits your style or better yet... why not own them all. haha!'' *''Third option is where your almost ready to do most of the quest. Here you can have the quest with other peeps to join you, upto 4 if you wish. First set of quest on this is where you kill 3 raptors forgot which one but its easy dont worry. You can do this by your self.'' Here's the rundown what you have to do for these quests. Where you see that letter A that is colored red. that's a Sub Quest and Sub Quest B. All of these quests should have no Sub Quests. Picture Bellow: This option pops up when you accept a quest where you choose how many peaple want to join you, put password if you choose and pick condition. Now pick your quest that you wanted then use exit north of town. Just head north. Theres a billboard left of exit where peeps can join your created quest but most of the tutorial quests are single player. If you want to join someone's quest. It's vice versa. You head to the billboard then choose whose quest you want to join. Option 2/Option 1 "Arena kill 3 of each kind *Velociprey *'Daimyo Hermitaur' *'Blangonga' *Bullfango *Genprey *Ioprey Option 2/Option 2 *Velocidrome - In Arena *Velocidrome - In Jungle If you like this guide or it helps you donation is appreciated through paypal. or click here